Here's to 2013
by allCarJackedup
Summary: The Snyder Family brings in 2013 together. One-Shot.


Here's to 2012:

First off I want to dedicate this one shot to my best friend and second mom Brandie Brooker. Happy Birthday Brandie! I love you so much!

It was New Year's Eve and the Snyder family was just finishing their dinner. Carly didn't cook since she did so on Christmas Day. Jack ordered Chinese and a few pizzas to bring in the New Year with. It was only 8 p.m. But Paige was already sleeping in her crib upstairs. She was one years old and Jack and Carly couldn't be any happier. Everything was right with the world and 2013 was just a few hours away.

"Hey Parker, take the boxes out to the trash for me please" Carly asked her oldest son.

"Sure mom." He said taking the pizza and Chinese boxes outside.

"That sweet and sour chicken was great." Sage said taking her plate into the kitchen.

"It surely was." JJ said following her.

JJ had been gone to boot camp and returned the day before Christmas Eve. Everyone was excited to see him. He finally got to meet his new little sister Paige for the first time. Jack hadn't seen him so happy ever since he legally adopted him.

"Well Mrs. Snyder everyone is getting along well. No fist fights or thrown food." He said laughing and helping her clean the table.

"Yes and I enjoyed every bite of that meat lover's pizza too." She said smiling.

"I enjoyed watching you eat it." He said laughing once again.

"Oh shut up…I was hungry…and I didn't see you complain while you were chowing down on that egg roll." She said smirking up at him.

"I'm hungry for something else…." He said coming closer to her.

Carly couldn't help but blush and smile. She turned away from him and waited for his reaction.

"Oh chuck's ma'am….don't get all shy on me now…" he said turning her around to face him.

Carly smiled. "I'm not shy…just ready for these kids to go to bed…" she said with a wink.

Jack moaned and brought her in for a kiss. The kiss was meant to be short but quickly turned into more as Jack's hands went to her hips and Carly's went around his neck. Jack licked her lips and Carly obliged by parting them. He caressed his tongue along hers and she moaned at the feel of it. Jack stopped his actions and parted from her lips. He looked down at Carly who still had her eyes close and mouth parted. He smiled and waited for her to come back down to earth. She finally did and smiled when she saw him looking at her.

"What?" she said wiping her lipstick from his lips.

"I still got it." He said smiling.

"Don't be so smug…" she said laughing and putting her head on his chest.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the three Snyder kids were doing the dishes.

"Hey squirt pass me that towel…" Parker said asking Sage.

"Here…" she said handing him the green towel.

"I'm so glad to be home with you guys. Feels great to be home and I still can't believe Mom and Dad are together again." JJ said rinsing a plate and handing it to Parker.

"Yeah and it's been two years now. I thought something would have broken them up by now." Parker said drying it off.

"Nothing is going to break them up, they love each other and that will never change." Sage said putting the plate in the cabinet.

"I know Sage, I was just saying something always seems to break them up." Parker said drying the last plate.

"Well I hope nothing does. We need them. Paige needs them." JJ said.

Jack and Carly walked into the kitchen after hearing the conversation between their kids.

"Well what do we have here? A clean kitchen?" Carly said kissing her kids one by one.

"I can't believe it….or is this a dream?" Jack said rubbing JJ's hair and messing it up in the process.

"Very funny…" Parker said smiling at his dad.

"Mom…Dad…." Sage said calmly.

"Yes beautiful…" Jack said looking down at his daughter.

"Don't break up again….please…." she said sadly.

Jack and Carly made eye contact and nodded.

"Hey everyone go to the living room please…" Jack said.

"Take a seat…" Carly said following them into the room.

After everyone was settled, Jack and Carly still stood in front of the couch.

"We aren't going to break up again…" Jack simply stated.

"We aren't going to have a divorce either." Carly added.

"I and your mom know we have put you guys through a lot. I'm sorry about it all. I wish we could have prevented it from happening. But this right here…Our family…will not be broken up again…I promise…" Jack said hugging Carly.

"So don't worry your little heads about anything. Yes, we will have our arguments but it's not going to tear us apart." She said looking into Jacks eyes.

At that Jack slowly bent down and kissed Carly gently.

"Okay…okay….okay…that enough…" Parker said laughing with his brother and sister.

Carly motioned for them to join in on a family hug. The kids rushed over to their parents and hugged them back tightly. Suddenly a cry was heard from upstairs.

"That was Paige trying to tell us something…JJ go get her so she can join us…" Jack said smiling at the thought of his one year old.

JJ happily ran up the stairs to get his sister.

3 hours have passed and it was now 11.55 p.m. and everyone was gathered around the T.V watching the crowd in Times Square on CBS. Carly had everyone glasses filled drink. Three glasses filled with sparkling cider, and two with wine. Paige was sleep once again and was in her play pen beside the couch.

"Everyone ready?" Jack said reading his watch.

The time was 11.58 p.m.

Everyone stood up and grabbed their glasses smiling at each other. Jack took a moment and stared at his baby girl who was still sleeping peacefully. Carly caught him looking and smiled as she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and smiled back.

"I love you so much…" Jack said kissing her gently.

"I love you…" she replied.

Their moment was interrupted as their children began to countdown with the T.V. They decided to join in.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone hugged and clinked glasses. JJ and Parker exchanged punches to the arm. Sage received kisses from her parents and brothers.

Jack and Carly looked into each other eyes. He leaned in and brought her in for their first kiss of 2013. He wrapped his arms around her waist and broke the kiss. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I loved you last year and I love you this year…" he said laughing.

"I loved you since 1997…and I love you now…"she said smiling.

They hugged and looked at their children laugh and pick with each other. Paige somehow slept through it all and was dead to the world. 2013 was going to be another great year for this family. Jack and Carly was going to make sure that it would stay that way.


End file.
